Pieces of a Shattered People
by Remo Con
Summary: Sequal to O future tell of Secrets: A few months after coming back from the future, Harry goes missing and Severus makes a discovery called Stones of the Connection. It is up to him and Hermione to save Harry or it could all fall apart. Again.
1. Default Chapter

**_Disclaimer: You know, I'd gotten lazy, but now I have to write this again: While as much as I know you'd all like me to own Harry Potter, if for some reason you actually believe I do I'm sure you neighbor hood insane asylum would be glad to help you out, just like they helped me through my faze last time. (I am J. K. Rowling, I am! You people just don't believe me sticks out tongue at doctors) Yes, they say I've made progress (I'm Hermione Granger, I realized that a while back you know, J.K.'s just my mommy) Yep, I've made GREAT progress._**

**PROLOGUE**

Harry tossed and turned in his bed. Artemis had just woken up again, demanding to be fed. Now she was back in her crib, sleeping peacefully. Harry, on the other hand, couldn't get back to sleep. Something was nagging at the back of his head, a feeling of complete wrong had come over him and he couldn't get rid of it. It was raining outside, hard, and he could hear it beating down on top of the roof, adding to his malcontent.

After graduation, he had bought a house out in the country with Sirius, since everyone else had managed to pair off, even Remus had found true love in Tonks, much to Sirius's eternal amusement. Hermione and Severus had built a house quickly next door to Melissa and Tom, while Anna Marie Dumbledore (she had confined in Hermione that she refused to keep the name her father had tarnished so) had one constructed across the street. Ron and Padma, much to everyone's surprise, had moved into an apartment in London while Ginny and Draco had gone to live in Malfoy Manor, working through it to purge out all of Lucius's littletoys.

During the day Harry went into the new addition of Diagon Alley that he been built special for his project, the New Hope foundation, but still, Harry felt something was missing.

And tonight he could feel it even more strongly. Groaning, he got up and shuffled out of his room and downstairs, passing Sirius's room (the log didn't wake up, not surprising) and past Artemis's. Here, Harry poked his head in and looked at his daughter for a moment. It still seemed strange after spending those few days, which seemed like so much more now, with the grown Artemis to see her as a baby still.

Yawning, he walked down the stairs and entered the small living room and plopped down on the couch. Next to it was a small table that had only a lamp and the book Harry was currently reading on it. He picked up the book and turned on the lamp. Rubbing his eyes he tried to pick up where he had left off but his attention kept wavering to the feeling of wrong he was sensing from all around him now. Then the light flickered and died. Harry quickly put the book down and grabbed his wand that he had put in his robe pocket. In the darkness he could make out two outlines.

"Hello Harry," said a pleasant, female voice.

"Aphrodite," a man with a harsh yet whiny tone of voice said. "Stop with the pleasantries, we're here to bring him to the Hall, nothing more."

"Fine, Hermes," Aphrodite sighed. "Come along like a good boy and we won't hurt you." She waved her hand up and Harry felt his eyes close without his consent and felt a deep calm wash over him, an enchanted sleep.

When he woke up he was bound with rings of light around his ankles and wrists. A beautiful woman who had a dark tan, long, silky looking blonde hair, a halter top and low, cut off jeans, not to mention a belly-button ring on top of several earning going up both ears, sat on the opposite side of the white room, watching him.

"So you're finally awake?" she asked. "Good."

"Luna?" he said, shocked. "My God, you're so, so different!" She smiled sadly.

"I know, and its only been what, two months since you've seen me, huh," her smile became crooked. Harry gaped at her. Luna shifted position a little, seemingly to get more comfortable.

"Um, Luna," Harry asked tentatively. "Where are we?"

"The Hall of Time," she answered easily. Harry remembered Severus and Hermione telling of their experiences in here.

"Why are we here?" Harry asked.

"Who brought you here?" she asked in reply.

"I think it was these two called Aphrodite and Hermes," he answered, trying hard to recall correctly.

"But you were asleep when they brought you here so Hypnos must have been there too," Luna said thoughtfully. "Interesting combination if I do say so myself."

"What are you trying to tell me?" Harry demanded but Luna gave him a look. A minute later part of the wall, Harry realized there must be a door there, opened and in stepped several figures, none looking too friendly at all.

**CHAPTER 1: **_**Stones of the Connection**_

Hermione was out in the garden when Ron rushed over, frantically calling her name.

"Hermione, Hermione!" he yelled, spotting her. She stood up and brushed off her hands that were covered in dirt.

"What is it, Ron?" she asked, concerned. Something was clearly upsetting him and badly. "Did something happen with Padma?" Ron scowled at her for a moment, he was still touchy about the subject of his rather shaky relationship with Padma. He refused to tell anyone what had finally changed their minds about each other. Then his face became grim.

"Worse," he told her. "It's Harry."

"Harry?" Hermione gasped. "Wh-what's happened to him?"

"He's gone missing, 'Mione," Ron said sadly. "Last night. Sirius found him gone this morning and he didn't go to work. No one knows what's happened to him. Sirius says, and I agree, Harry would not have run off, not without Artemis, and she was still there in her crib. But no one knows who took him. We think it might have been one of the remaining death eaters."

"But," Hermione said, thoughtfully. "Harry couldn't have been over powered by just one rouge death eater. So either there's a lot more out there than we think and they banded together, which is unlikely, or something happened that we aren't thinking of." Ron's face darkened.

"For his sake, 'Mione," he said softly. "I hope you're wrong, I hope we're all wrong."

"Yeah," she said in quiet agreement. Ron looked up at the sky, dejectedly.

"Well, I guess I should be going now," he blushed, mumbling, "PadmaandIhaveadate." Hermione caught on to his mashed up words and grinned.

"Have fun," she teased gently. He scowled at her before smiling in return and walking away. Waiting until he was out of sight, Hermione ran into the house and into the library where Severus was sitting, looking anxious, holding a round, green and glowing stone in his hand.

"Who is it?" he asked slowly.

"Harry," she said, tears springing up into her eyes. She blinked them back impatiently. "And how did you know?" Severus sighed and pointed to the book on the table.

"Your father had quite and interesting collection of books," he said dryly. "I've even managed to find a few that won't kill you upon opening them, like this one for example. Remember when we went through Dumbledore's office and found this," he held up the stone in his hand. She nodded, it had been quiet a memorable day, finding what the former headmaster had cleverly hidden away in that office.

"Well I've been doing some research on it and came across this," he gestured for her to read it. She bent down, a couple paragraphs were highlighted.

_# The connection stones are a powerful and most ancient force. It is rumored that the god and goddesses of old created them to bring humans into their service. While little is known about them, many researchers over the years have determined that there are 7 stones:_

_Green- stone of the missing_ _Silver- stone of the mind_ _Scarlet- stone of the heart_ _Aquamarine- stone of the controlling_ _Gold- stone of the mortals_ _Black- stone of the bond_ _Crystal- stone of the end_

_While it is usually impossible to find these stones, if somehow one comes into your possession, it can lead you to find all the others. Green will find Silver, Silver will find Scarlet, and so on. It is unlikely that you would happen to stumble upon any but Stone of the Missing, since it is the least powerful of all. Alone, the stones can do nothing but find the others, for the most part. However, Stone of the Missing will begin to glow if someone close to the holder is captured. Together it is unknown what powers the stones will have, except for a few combinations:_

_Green and Black will locate a missing person_ _Silver and Scarlet will heal a dying person_ _Aquamarine and Gold will allow a single person to fully control another_

_It is unclear if Crystal has any purpose. #_

"So," Hermione said. "Do you know if-"

"If any of this is true?" Severus guessed. Her eyes told him yes. Severus said slowly, "The stone has been glowing since before I came in here, and you have just told me that Harry is missing. Let us assume that the part about the Stone of the Missing glowing is true. So that might mean that all the other parts are true as well."

"And if Harry is captured and what is written is true," Hermione said, thinking off Severus.

"Then if we could find the Stone of the Bond then we could locate Harry," Severus continued. They looked at each other, knowing exactly what the other was thinking.

"We should," Hermione said. Severus gritted his teeth.

"But we don't know how long it would take, we don't even know if its worth it," he pointed out negatively. "And what would we tell people. Oh yes, they'd let us go right off if we told them we were off on a quest to find six stones so that we could find Harry. More likely they'd lock us up in St. Mungos!"

"Then we won't tell them," Hermione said calmly.

"Why are you so positive about this?" Severus asked after a moment. "Normally you'd be the one who'd hesitate and want to do more research before even thinking about going on some crazy search."

"Harry's been one of my best friends for over seven years," Hermione explained softly. "And I know he has a knack for getting into terrible trouble. This sounds like the best way to help him, and I trust your findings, I trust you. And I know you well enough that you were planning to see if you could find all these stones anyway, so why not try and help Harry while your at it?" Severus scowled.

"Fine, but if anything happens, or if it takes too long, we're coming back home," he warned. "I still have to, _we_ still have to teach when school starts." Hermione smiled slightly, she had taken the position of DADA professor (Anna Marie was now the headmistress).

"All right, that sounds fair," she said agreeably. Severus was still scowling. Leaning over she kissed him. That seemed to cheer him right up.

**_So, this is it! First chapter & prologue of Pieces of a Shattered People. Hope you like it. Please tell me if it seemsa bit rushed, I wasn't sure about that. And now another wonderful question for you wonderful people who did such an AWESOME job last time for suggestions for a girl for Harry. This time I don't need a name, I need a description. I hope you be as willing to help me as before._**

**_All right, here it is. In the next story Sirius is going to meet a lovely woman named Alianna White. What I need you people to do is tell me._**

**_A: Her hobbies_**

**_B: Her appearance_**

**_C: Her family names/ friends names_**

**_D: If your from the U.S, this might be easier than if your not: Her state and city (she's American)_**

**_F: And maybe little personality quirks_**

**_BUT I do NOT want any history, that I've managed to plot out (I think) So pwease, pweety PLEASE help me with this. PLEASE REVIEW! _**


	2. Chapter 2

****

CHAPTER 2: _Goddess of Pain and Packing of Torture_

Clotho, a pale child by appearance with wavy blond hair and gray eyes that gave her true age away, Lachesis, a fair- skinned woman of about thirty with dirty blonde hair and eyes like her sister's, and Atropos, an old, deathly white woman with gray hair and matching gray eyes, looked gravely down at the two mortals. Tisiphone, Megaera and Alecto, all three chocolate-colored skinned, midnight black hair and eyes, long, slim hands and fingers that ended in claws, along with weather-beaten wings which were pulled back, came out from behind them to stand on the other side of the room and get a better view of the two.

"I remember weaving these two," Clotho said.

"You always did work so far in advance," Lachesis agreed.

"As did you," Atropos said, a slight complaint in her voice. "I'm afraid I haven't had any interact with these two. They look so young and fresh." She shuddered. "I can barely stand it."

"Then you have my permission to leave," Luna said politely. Atropos growled.

"Don't get cheeky, mortal," she warned. "I can still end you life very quickly even with the bonds in place."

"So, what do I owe this pleasure to ladies?" Luna asked conversationally. "I haven't seen any of you in a while."

"We wanted to see the new mortal," Tisiphone said, her voice high yet clear cut as crystal.

"You are getting boring," Megaera told her faintly, her voice in the mid-range and very quiet.

"He has not done anything to catch our attention," Alecto said, her voice very low and powerful. "He is extraordinarily pure for a mortal. We can now see why Artemis and Athena require him."

"Is that all?" Luna asked. "Dear me, and here I thought you were going to induce some sick punishment on him, you're so disappointing."

"Don't get comfortable among us," Tisiphone said, her voice sharp and biting.

"Don't get used to talking so freely," Megaera continued.

"You will soon regret it," Alecto finished. All six woman glared at Luna, glanced once more at Harry and glided out, shutting the door tightly behind.

"Who were they?" Harry asked, beginning to breathe freely once more. The immortals had scared the heck out of him and he didn't even know why.

"The child like one is Clotho, the middle-aged woman standing next to her was her sister, Lachesis, and the old woman was the third sister, Atropos. If you've ever studied Greek Mythology you'll know they're the Fates. They used to control us mortals' life. Clotho would spin the thread to start it, Lachesis would then take it and measure it, thus setting the amount of time a person would live, and then Atropos would cut the thread, ending the life. Understand, this was all quite literal," Luna added. "Hence the phrase, 'the thread of life.'"

"Wow," Harry said, it was the best he could come up with.

"The other three were once known as Erinyes, but later people realized they were three separate beings, Tisiphone, the one with the high voice, Megaera, the quiet one with the mid-range voice, and Alecto, the one with the low voice. They punished the unfaithful, very brutal, not nice in the least, but they never killed, just tortured," Luna finished.

"Luna," Harry said. "What's going on? I thought these Greek Gods didn't exist, but then a couple months ago I met Artemis…"

"You met Artemis?" Luna said in a shocked voice. "But, you're, you're still alive!"

"Yeah, so, she didn't seem that bad," Harry said in an offhanded manor.

"Not that bad?" Luna said disbelieving. "My God, you really don't know much about her, do you?"

"Nor you," Harry said quietly. She sighed.

"Very well, Harry. I suppose I ought to tell you what's going on, not that I know everything," Luna added quickly. "But I know some, enough to know that's is not good, not good at all…"

"You're completely crazy, have I mentioned that yet?" Severus said for the thousandth time.

"Yes, darling, I believe you have," Hermione said absently as she rummaged through her draws, pulling out random objects and stuffing them into a bag that sat by her feet.

"We have no idea where we're going," Severus said. "So exactly how are you going to be sure that you've packed enough. And what good is a hair-straighter going to do you?" He took it from her hands and placed it on the bed. It made a clanging noise as it hit the rest of the things he had tossed on the bed, all of her makeup, a few kitchen utensils, a mixer, a hair-curler, though why she needed one was beyond him, and other various objects that Severus had protested about bringing.

"Fine," Hermione said, miffed. "But when we're under-prepared, I'm blaming you! Got it?"

"Whatever makes you happy," Severus replied. "But as I believe I have the experience in matters like this, let _me_ do the packing, all right? It's not like we're going to be totally cut off from civilization the entire time…"

**_Sniffle_****_ I'm a terrible author, aren't I? _****_bawls her eyes out_** **_That's why I only got two reviews last chapter, isn't it! I would like to thank dopey and winter blaze for being nice enough to review me last chapter. Now, if anyone feels nice while reading this chapter, I would appreciate it if you would PLEASE REVIEW! I'm feeling very depressed. Also, I would like it if you would if you would answer the little question I posted last chapter, Ms. White would appreciate it too! Anyhow, if I get more reviews this chapter I post the next one sooner and it will be longer! Next Chapter: We learn more about Luna, and Hermione and Severus start their journey, in the farthest place from civilization: ? Find out next chapter, won't you. Remo_**


	3. Chapter 3

****

CHAPTER 3: _Acknowledging Confusion_

"Harry, what do you know about Greek mythology?" Luna asked him. He squirmed a bit, embarrassed.

"Not much," he confessed. She acknowledged that with a slight smile.

"Then let me fill you in a bit. I'm sure you've heard of Zeus, the king of all the gods, and his queen, Hera. There was also Athena, goddess of intellect and invention, Ares, god of action and determination, Thantatos, who literally was death, Hades, Zeus's brother and god of the underworld, Deunis was fear and Phobos was terror, both were Ares's sons. Then there were the Fates and the punishers of the unfaithful who you already met, not to mention Helios, the sun, Eos, the dawn, and Selene, the moon, and Hypnos, sleep who was Thanatos's twin brother. There were the Hours, Eunomia, harmony, Dyke, justice, and Eirene, peace, the Graces, Aglaia, splendor, Euphrosyne, festivity, and Thalia, rejoicing.

"And Harry these were just the tip of the ice berg. There were hundreds of them, these immortals who had fooled mortals into worshiping them like gods. The people of that time era believe that these great powers were the cause of everything, every suffering, and every natural occurrence they couldn't explain. The people's belief gave them power, gave them strength. Not," she added. "That they needed it. But now I want to ask you something. If these immortals were so powerful and really did exist, why did people stop believing in them?"

"I thought you were the one telling me what was going on," Harry said, trying to joke his way out. Things were just to weird; he didn't want to bother thinking about something that seemed so trivial as the fickle belief's of humans. Luna, however, didn't smile.

"All right then," she snapped. "If you're going to turn your brain off and let yourself get killed then there's no reason for me to finish."

"Luna," he protested. "Wait, what do you mean? It's just one question!" Luna looked at him long and hard before answering.

"Yes, Harry," she said finally. "It is just one question. But your lack of trying worries me. Maybe the immortals have already started."

"Started?" Harry said, frightened. "Started what? Luna! Tell me, please!"

"I'll finish my story first," Luna told him firmly. "I suppose I shouldn't have stopped to question you in the first place, but it was important.

"Anyway, the people's belief's faded in them because they ceased to be there. Other immortals that had been watching them for some time finally snapped and captured them all, giving them a choice, either they could willingly give up their immorality and powers to go live out a mortal life span, or they could be confined within the Hall of Time for eternity as workers. Most chose to become mortals, pure humans, and have long since died and gone on to the next realm. But some chose to go to the Hall and over the years they've become bitter, they've lost what little emotion they possessed earlier on, especially Athena. Only one thing drives them onward, revenge. You see, Hera, Zeus and Hades were not punished. They were let free and now do whatever they please. However, they've all stayed on earth.

"Now all the remaining disgraced immortals have come up with a plan to cover the world in a blanket of darkness that will permanently put Zeus and the other two out of the picture. But with them will go all of humanity."

"No," Harry whispered, horrified. "What can we do? And what do they want with us?"

"We can do nothing right now," Luna said sorrowfully. "And the chances that we'll ever be able to do anything are very slim. But I do know what they want with me. Do you remember what I told you when you asked me why I could see the thestrals?"

"You said you had seen your mother die," Harry said, recalling that moment.

"I lied," Luna said flatly. "Well, maybe not entirely. You see, I saw my mother murdered."

Flashback

"Luna, here, put this around your neck," her mother said in a rushed whisper.

"Mom," Luna said as the older woman slid the chain over her neck and put whatever the charm was on it in her shirt to hide. "What's going on?"

"Luna, you must get away from here," her mother told her in a frightened voice. "You must run, now!" The door burst open and Kirsten Lovegood stood up quickly to hide her daughter. Luna crept back but was only able to get just behind a semi-closed door before she became paralyzed with fear. Glowing figures, awful things that looked like humans but they felt so wrong that Luna knew they couldn't be, glided up to her mother.

"Where is it?" a female one demanded in a cool voice. It sent shivers down Luna's spine.

"Not here," Kirsten said boldly.

"I'm aware of that," the figure said in the same tone. "I would sense it around your neck if it were. Now let me try this again. On what pathetic mortal have you hidden it?"

"Guess," Kirsten spat.

"Tut, tut," the figure said. "In the last age you wouldn't have dared to do that to me, Athena, a god of great power."

"I'm well aware of that," Kirsten said. "But this isn't the last age, is it?"

"No," Athena agreed. "It isn't. But that won't stop me from killing you if you don't tell me where you put the stone."

"Go to hell," Kirsten said coldly.

"Very well," Athena said in a quieter voice. "You first." She raised her hand and fire consumed Kirsten. Luna bit her lip, hard, to stop herself from crying out. As terrible as her mother's death was, she couldn't let herself be caught. Whatever these people wanted must be what her mother had just given her.

"Now what?" a male voice snapped.

"Calm yourself, Ares," Athena said, unfazed. "I know where the stone is. I was just having some fun with that pathetic woman."

"Well?" Ares demanded. "Then where is it?"

"In good time," Athena told him. "All in good time. Right now we'd better head back, they'll start looking for us soon. Just don't worry, everything is going to work out."

"It better," Ares snarled. Then the figures were gone. Luna didn't move from the other side of the door but began to weep.

__

End Flashback

"I'm sorry," Harry said softly.

"It's all right," Luna said, shaking her head. "Anyway, what they came for was this, the stone of the end." She took out a small, crystal stone from her shirt. It was on a thin silver chain that Harry hadn't noticed before.

"What exactly is the stone of the end?" Harry questioned.

"A piece of Athena," Luna answered after a moment.

"What?!"

"What was that you said? Oh yes, and I quote, 'it's not like we're going to be cut off from civilization the entire time'," Hermione said scathingly. "Well if this isn't cut off from civilization, I don't know what is!"

"If you'd paid any attention," Severus said, grinding his teeth together. "You'll notice I said the entire time. I never said we'd never be."

"Now you're just making excuses for yourself," Hermione grumbled. It was official, they were in hell. Or at least close to it, the heat level seemed about right… From what Severus could tell the first stone was somewhere in the middle of the Sahara desert, far, _far_ away from where any sane person would stumble upon it.

"Um, Severus," Hermione seemed suddenly nervous.

"What now?" he snapped, turning to look at her.

"Is that supposed to be happening?" she pointed to a big wave of sand moving toward them.

"Shit," Severus cursed.

**__**

All right, thank you Winter Blaze and dopey for your reviews, much appreciated! However, as of now, I've decided that instead of posting this story and the sequel as separate stories, I'm going to post them up with O Future Tell of Secrets and change the title and summary. Unless you don't like that idea, then all you have to do is review and say so. But otherwise, that's what I'm going to do so remember that!!!!!!!!

Oh yeah, anyway sorry it wasn't that long, but oh well. Anyway, Next Chapter: So the stones are connected to the immortals, find out how, why, and we'll witness a little lovers spat between Ares and Aphrodite, aw, won't it be cute? Oh yes, and Hermione and Severus run for their lives to escape a raging sandstorm in the middle of the Sahara. Poor things, never saw it coming. Remo


End file.
